This invention is directed to a packaging cup which includes one or more support fingers formed in the lip of the cup for supporting the cup on a further object as, for instance, a food product container.
For use in the fast food and other industries, packaging cups have been developed for containing individual servings of condiments or other food products. These cups allow for dispensing of premeasured and protected amounts of condiments such as catsup, mustard, hot sauce, salad dressing and the like.
The above referred to packaging cups include a cup body, which is normally vacuum formed out of a resilient material as, for instance, polyethylene. The cup body has a reservoir for holding a volume of the food stuff or the like and a lip or flange which extends completely around the reservoir. A lid is sealed over the cup by sealing the lid to the lip. Since the lip extends completely around the reservoir, securing the lid to the lip seals the lid over the top of the reservoir. The cup is opened by peeling the lid back from the lip to expose the reservoir and the contents therein.
Typical of the above referred to packaging cups are packaging cups utilized to hold catsup as a garnish for french fries. Normally certain food items such as french fries and the like are served to a patron in a small container as, for instance, a light cardboard container. These containers are self supporting such that the container of french fries can be placed on a table or held in ones hand. If the patron is sitting at a table while eating the french fries it is very convenient for the patron to set the catsup condiment cup also on the table and individually dip the french fries in the condiment cup.
At other times, however, the patron consumes the french fries or other food stuff while walking, standing or sitting where a table is not available. To consume the product as, for instance french fries, the patron must hold the french fry container in one hand and utilizes the other hand to convey the french fry or other food product to the patron's mouth. This thus leaves no hands free for holding the condiment cup. The patron must either attempt to hold both the food container and the condiment cup in one hand and utilize the other hand to feed themselves or to hold the food container in one hand and the condiment cup in the other and attempt to then manipulate the food item while holding both of these containers. Needless to say, this is an awkward situation and sometimes leads to spilling of one or the other of the food container or the condiment cup.